How Old Will I be Tomorrow?
by Lady Azkaban
Summary: Potion’s class goes wrong and Harry ends up getting turned back into his Four year old self! Is there more to this then meets the eye? Or is it really just a mistake? And what secrets will Harry let slip about his home life? ON HIATUS


**A/N: Hey Everybody :) Well Here's the first chapter of _How Old Will I be Tomorrow. _Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always great, let me know what you did and didn't like so I can make the story (and my writing) better. Also tell me any ideas you have that might be good for the story. Hope you like the first chapter :)**

**--- Lady Azkaban **

* * *

How Old Will I Be Tomorrow?

* * *

Prolog:

It all started that fateful day in potions. Well I actually wouldn't call it fateful as much as horrible. You see They were making a wrinkle reducing potion in Snape's 6th year potions class that day, and since both Ron and Hermione were not in that class Harry Potter got paired up with none other than...

Neville Longbottem! (You thought I was going to say Draco Malfloy didn't you?) Neville had –surprisingly- gotten the grade to get into this class. Why Neville would want to take this class is beyond me. Anyways like I was saying it didn't go so well. Harry and Neville's potion was the exact opposite of what it was supposed to be. And Snape being the slimy git he is decided –not surprisingly- to make Harry test the potion, much to the disgust of Harry, and the delight of the Slytherins. At first Harry refused to drink it, but under the threat of detention (with Snape) decided to drink it. Instead of reducing Harry's non-existent wrinkles, the potion transformed Harry back into his four-year-old self. That Ladies and Gentlemen is where our story begins.

* * *

"Wheres I?" "Their sures lots of peoples here" Harry asked the room in general. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were all in the headmaster's office where they were questioning Harry, so they could find out what the potion had done to him. (Snape was there too.)

"Harry do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked kindly,

"Um….Jolly old St. Nick?" this earned a chuckle from Dumbledore

"No I'm afraid not. I am professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you know how old you are Harry?"

"I is this many!" Harry said proudly, while holding up four fingers.

"Ah. Now do you know what your doing here?"

"No, Uncle Verwen was just about to put me in my cupboard when-"

"What do you mean he was putting you in your cupboard Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frowning slightly

"Oh…um the cupboard is mines room. Uncle Verwen says its freak sized so I gots to sleep there." Harry said with a frown "but Dudley gets 2 rooms, one for him and one for his toys. I don't need a room because I gots a freak sized cupboard."

"Where do your toy's go Harry?" Sirius asked

"I don't have anys" Sirius (well everyone actually) looked as if he was about to argue but Dumbledore silenced him and continued asking Harry questions.

"Why was he putting you in the cupboard Harry?"

"Because I asked Aunt Pee-two-nee-ah If I could have some more lunch."

It was 4:00pm and Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mr.. & Mrs.. Weasley, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall were discussing the effects the potion had on Harry. Ron and Hermione were currently playing with Harry. They had been able to question Harry for a good 15 minutes before Harry's short attention span wore out. That was around 1:30pm, after they had questioned Dumbledore had Dobby bring Harry up some food. That had been quite the experience. Once Harry had finished his lunch Professor McGonagall transfigured some chairs, and a few books into toys for Harry to play with. Harry had been very excited about that, in the end Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione had started playing with him. After all who could refuse, he was simply adorable! That lasted for an hour before Harry fell asleep. He woke up half an hour ago, and that's when Ron and Hermione started playing with him.

The potion that Harry had taken had (obviously) turned him into his four-year-old self from this exact date and time when he had actually been four years old. To Harry it was like he had been transported to the castle from his aunt and uncle's house. He could not remember taking the potion. But once Professor Snape had a cure made Harry would remember everything. The only problem with that was, they had no idea how long it would take to make a cure.

"Okay, Now we all understand how this came about, but since it will most likely take a long time to get a cure prepared we must decide where Harry will stay, and who will look after him." Dumbledore said, with that twinkle in his eye that can be so bloody annoying. After much debate they finally decided Harry would stay at Hogwarts for the time being, as would Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley. (Mrs. Weasley would only be staying for a few days) If it appeared that this Problem would be a long-term one then they would move Harry to Grimwald place. Once that was done Snape left to get started an a cure, and Professor McGonagall went to inform the student-body (since this had happened in the middle of potions class, so everyone would most definitely already know one version or another of what had happened by now) of Harry's predicament, and the rules that would now be in place because of it. As soon as they were gone Sirius felt a tug at his shirt, and looked down.

"Um, I needs to go to the baf-room."

"Um... you don't still wear a dipper do you Harry?"

"Sirius! For merlins sake. He's much to old to be wearing a dipper still." as Remus said this he turned to look at Harry and seeing the childs small size added a thoughtful "Right harry?"

Harry nodded shyly. He was very intimidated with all these strange people staring at him.

"Here Harry we will take you to the washroom then down to supper. Alright?"

" 'kay tanks Si-ri-us." Harry said slowly. He didn't want to pronounce his new friend's name wrong! Who knows what si-ri-us would do if he did.

* * *

Harry stared at the plate in front of him. One minute there hadn't't been any food on it then the next poof food had appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't't too sure if he should eat it after all he hadn't't seen it been made. Anything could be in it. Like the time Dudwe had put mud in his chocolate milk… Harry looked around. Other peoples looked liked theys was eat'n it so it must be okay.

15 minutes later Harry had eaten his first helping and had already scarfed down a second helping before anyone could tell him he wasn't't allowed.

"Okay their Harry?"

"Yes 'tank yous" Harry replied happily. These people were nice! They probably wouldn't't have told him he wasn't't allowed more. Harry then flashed Mr.. Weasley along with the rest of his new found friends his best smile. Which was met with 'awe he is adorable!' 'oh isn't't he precious.' and 'He his sooo cute!' from the female population around the great hall.

* * *

Harry looked around, It was very strange here. People were flying...on brooms. Sorta like the ones that aunt Pee-two-nee-ah used when she was cleaning. And he was up very high watching the peoples fly on the brooms. In fact a few of his new friends were up there! Ron and Ge-nne. It looked like fun...Maybe he could try it? Yeah that's a good idea!

Harry looked around once more, but this time he was making sure nobody was watching him. He was good at this. Harry tip-toed over to the stair case and quietly made his way to the ground. Okay we'z came from that way...and the peoples with the brooms came from that building. So i'll just go in there any find a broom and then i can play too! Delighted with this plan Harry made his way to the...slytherin change rooms.

Once harry was inside he grabbed the first broom he saw which was propped up against the wall. As he turned around with the broom he did not notice the end of the broom nock over some potion bottles that were sitting beside a pile of someone's things, and hurried out the door and headed back towards the quittich pitch. Once on the pitch Harry copied what he had seen the other peoples do and kicked off.

Not a good idea! Bad bad bad idea! Harry thought wildly as he spun all over the quitich pitch On his out of control broom.

"Help! Help! pwease heeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Harry screeched as people from the Gryffindor team darted here and there trying to catch the terrified Harry Potter.

"Draco look out!" The slytherin keeper called out a second too late as Harry collided with the blonde haired slytherin.And everyone watched horrified as both boys tumbled to the ground.

When Harry next opened his eyes people were running towards him and the boy who had broken his fall. Wait... something's different about him. Wasn't he bigger?

"Hullo i'm Harry. Wats yours name?"

The blonde haired boy looked around nervously "Draco Malfoy."

By this time Sirius and crew had reached them. "Harry! Are you okay? What's the bloody hell possessed you to do that?!?!" Sirius demanded.

The way Sirius was talking to him reminded Harry of when uncle vernon was mad at him. He didn't want his new friends to be mad at him! and with those thoughts Harry felt his bottom lip start to quaver and his eyes fill with tears.

"I think yous making 'em cry." At this the small crowd turned its attention towards Draco Malfoy...

"...Um how old are you?"

"Me is 3 years old! I dunno how i gots here though... I was with daddy and wes was going' to a persons house 'cause daddy said he needed to 'Put him in his place' and then next thingy i knows me'z here and dis baboon is on tops of me. Do you have any water? I'm really tersty. Oh i'll have some pumpkin pie withs that too. But you'll has to be quick abouts it." The boy looked into the faces that wore very shocked expressions and was slightly confused. Why weren't they doing as they were told?

Sirius stared, blinked and stared again, shocked at – a _much_ younger – Draco Malfoy. Okay did 'the Malfoy' just tell me to get him pumpkin pie? Did a three-year-old child sized Draco Malfoy tell me to get him water and pumpkin pie? No I must be dreaming…**ouch**, Definitely not dreaming!

"Harry would you mind telling us exactly what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a motherly way, while shooting Sirius a glare that promised he would hear from her later. She is obviously not happy. But It's not like I meant to make him cry, I was just worried!

Harry looked nervously at me as if he was worried that I might hit him or something.

"Um…"

"It's okay Harry nobody is mad at you." Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. Harry shot one more apprehensive glance at me before answering.

"I was just wantin' to try the broom thingy, so I'z went to the place I saw the green team come outs of and grabbeds a broom. But I thinks I knocked somesing over withs it 'cause there was gunky stuff on it when I sat down. The broom went out of mys control and I crashed into the Draco Malfoy. I didn't mean too! It just lookeds so fun! I promise I'll never do it again! Please don't hurt me!" Harry said the last few sentences in a rush.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at the last thing Harry had said – the please don't hurt me bit- but chose to ignore it. For the moment at least.

"Okay, Thank you for telling us Harry dear. Now um, maybe…" Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off, Unsure of what to do in this bizarre situation. Even after raising Fred and George she had never been in a situation like this before.

"Harry must have knocked over some potion bottles, Albus." Professor McGonagall said, not too worriedly either. She may not show it but she did not like Slytherin's, especially that Slytherin.

"Ahhh of course. Well if we could all proceed to my office I am sure we can sort out everything."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Once again let me know what you thought, what was good and what needs work. Ideas are always welcome.**

**--Lady Azkaban**


End file.
